


Strange Attraction

by Rivulet027



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dean/Connor exploration in 100 to 200 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SPN or BTVS. Neither is my toy box. I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the tthdrabbles prompt #63 death and the ffa pairing Conner/Dean.

Dean smelled like death. Sam too, but not as strongly. It clung to him, barely noticeable if you hadn’t grown up around it your whole life, or rather if you remembered a life where you’d grown up around it and another where you hadn’t. Vampire senses also helped. They didn’t smell dead, but like death and the first time Conner had met them, trying that normal life both his fathers wanted for him, he’d known they were hunters.

The faux normality ended and he hoped that his destiny was actually a good one, that he wouldn’t end his life as the father who killed his demonic daughter to save the world. He hoped they’d never find out what he was. He wasn’t prepared to have Dean turn on him, not when he smelled of familiar things like death. The smell, a reminder of the life Conner had taken away from him, memories taken and once returned an empty place in his heart that needed to be filled. Conner knows that he’ll never admit to Dean that the reason he can’t keep his hands off the other hunter after a kill is then, just then, the smell is that much stronger.


	2. Questions

Conner knew more than he should for a first time hunter. Sam didn’t say so when the young man joined them, but after several hunts and seeing how involved Conner was becoming with his brother, Sam pulled him aside.

Conner stared at the road, then back towards the rest area, then finally he told Sam, “Hunting was something my father did before I was born. He pulled some strings, got me a normal life. The past always finds you, and normal isn’t something I can keep.”

It wasn’t the whole story, but it was enough for Sam to accept him.


	3. This is Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the tthdrabbles prompt #87: tying the knot

Dean glanced at the priest’s antlers and shuddered at the goo dripping from them. He leaned over and asked Connor, “Why are we doing this again?”

“Because I’m The Destroyer.”

“Oh, yeah,” Dean glared, “I don’t really need protecting.”

“Look around the room.”

He didn’t have to, the room was full of demons.

“They’re not just going to let me walk out of here.”

“They’re going to, you’re married to me now,” Connor insisted before he kissed his husband. Dean groaned, those kisses were reason enough to marry Connor. If they got out of here alive they deserved a honeymoon.


	4. Not Taking the Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the slashthedrabble challenge #296 Stranger. This is angsty.

Connor closes his eyes, inhales slow and steady. Dean has that underlying lingering death smell that hunters always carry.

It’d been good to have help killing a wendigo. It’d been fun trading barbs with Dean and memories of Stanford with Sam. It’d been somehow easy to go back to his motel room with Dean. He should’ve known better.

Connor knows he needs to leave, no goodbye and no explanation. He’d never met a hunter who’d understood grey areas.  
He wants to reach out and touch Dean, wants to kiss those lips one more time, but Dean’s already shifting towards waking up. Connor backs away.

“Gonna give me your number?” Dean asks.

Connor pauses. He could’ve sworn he was being silent and that Dean wasn’t that awake yet. He’d never been fooled before.

“Leave. Go ahead, but you might want help on a hunt...”

“No,” Connor refuses.

Dean frowns for a moment, but covers it.

Connor wets his lips, wishing for a moment that he could travel with Dean and his brother and make this spark of possibilities between the two of them work. Dawn would tell him, stranger things had happened.

“I’m The Destroyer,” he says as explanation, then leaves.


End file.
